


I’m Not Gay

by blandbilker



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 小甜饼。





	1. Chapter 1

“你给我解释一下。”Raven Xavier把本周报纸翻到头版，气哼哼地扔在她兄长的脸上。  
Charles Xavier一目十行地看完，他秀美的脸先是慢慢变得粉红，接着通红，最后耳朵尖都要冒烟了。  
他安静了一会儿。  
“一派胡言！鬼话连篇！”Charles气愤地把报纸掼在桌面上，发出啪啦一声，对于报纸而言，那算是非常有份量的愤怒之重了，接着这位矮个子的青年把脸埋在了手掌心里，一动也不动。  
Raven狐疑地看着兄长的反应，这倒和报纸上写的哪种情况不太一样。  
Hank McCoy在一旁捡起无辜的报纸，报纸的头版白字黑字地写着：  
“基佬？基佬！！！”  
那额外的三个硕大无朋的感叹号，巧妙地衬托在Charles Xavier与Erik Lehnsherr的脑袋顶，那是一张他们上周参加新片杀青后的酒会，Charles笑得又软又甜，花枝乱颤的Charles把脸埋在Erik的肩膀上，而那只娱乐圈“白鲨炸弹”——真不知道这么可笑又愚蠢的外号怎么会被大众接受——像个得意洋洋的丈夫，对肩膀埋了个男人脑袋见怪不怪，格外自然地举着酒杯和一群人喝彩。  
在头版照片的下方，用比上面那堪称伤风败俗的标题字号小不少——那也足够显眼了老天爷，整个头版啊！——令人焦虑不安地写着：  
“是一个月十次的巧合？还是欲盖弥彰的真相？是万人迷令人心酸的单恋，还是大白鲨的自投罗网？”  
翻过这张极度浮夸的头版，是本周周报的重点文章，真不愧是重点文章，Hank看到了媒体们是如何以一种令人敬佩的态度和详细具体的事实，来分析探讨研究Charles Xavier与Erik Lehnsherr的，呃，私人情谊。  
他们得出的结论是，Erik Lehnsherr的感情他们还不太明确，但Charles Xavier单恋Erik是板上钉钉的了。  
Hank望向现在头顶都要冒烟的Charles，作为他的生活助理，Hank并不想多说。  
实际上也无话可说。  
“你给我解释一下！你知道这不是什么九流小报，全靠想象力和白日梦来编排八卦，这是正经的！娱乐实事报纸！整整八年，销量第一！我就知道你总有一天会上这么重要报纸的头版，但我实在是难以想象这一天的到来会给我带来这么多惊吓！”  
Charles对待妹妹的怒吼，就像个鸵鸟似的，把头埋在手心里，一言不发，任凭脑袋顶和露在外面的耳朵尖发出袅袅红烟。  
但Raven并没有这么好糊弄，她仍然利用着她女性特有的高音尖叫，在没完没了地训斥哥哥和男朋友。  
“我们Xavier家！怎么可能会出现单恋这种失败透顶的情况！”  
这倒是让她哥哥不可置信地抬起了头，望了眼气得喷火的妹妹，万人迷Charles痛苦地低吟一声：“什么？我以为这报道让人愤怒的地方是在于把我写成了基佬！”  
他妹妹倒是停下了令人崩溃的尖叫和愤怒，Raven先是困惑，接着鄙夷地说：“得了吧，Charles，你以为我不知道你十六岁的时候电脑的E盘里有个’滤镜大全-云层笔刷文件2-花体文件1’里全是gv么？”  
Charles的震惊之情无法言表，他隐藏了多年的秘密就被口无遮拦的妹妹一口气抖了出来，他的眼神游离向这房子里第三个人——也是唯一的直男，Hank McCoy，准备把助理给灭口了。  
接着Raven说：“别想欺负Hank，是他帮我解锁了你的加密文件包，说实话，什么人才会用’CX-real-big-deal’来作为密码啊，太傻了。”  
Charles的怒吼声响彻云霄：  
“我不是基佬！！！”

“他说他不是基佬，用一种过分引人注目的咆哮声来表达了自己是直男，”Emma Frost刷着指甲油，翘着长腿，轻松愉快地向Erik Lehnsherr传递着消息，“一个即便是私下里都爱穿乳白色衬衫、薰衣草色开衫、卡其色裤子的小甜心，对待这张头版头条的反应是说自己不是基佬。”  
“关我什么事，我也不是基佬。”头版头条的另位当事人，Erik Lehnsherr，镇定自若地说。  
“真的吗？”Emma吹了吹一遍的指甲，等着晾干，她抬眼瞥了眼自己的老大，“一个私下里爱穿深紫色紧身高领毛衣，短款夹克衫，黑色紧身裤的男人，宣称自己不是基佬。”  
“你对我的紫色毛衣到底有什么偏见！我不是基佬！我的审美非常正常！”  
“你全身上下唯一一处是直的——我不是说你裤裆里揣着的那个玩意儿——大概就是热爱戴个紫色钢盔骑着一辆小摩托像个二流混混似的到处跑了。”  
“……”Erik瞪了一会儿经纪人，但是他的经纪人无坚不摧，不为所动，于是他瞪向安静的助理和贴身保镖，Azazel。  
高大的俄罗斯人望了老大一样，勉为其难地人情世故了一下：“别担心，你那样的好处就是狗仔们都无法识别你，可以免去了很多八卦小刊的偷拍。”  
Erik Lehnsherr深吸了一口气，告诫自己绝不能像Charles似的爆发，这样肯定会被双方人马幸灾乐祸取笑到死。  
“这个头版值得收藏，它甚至可以给我们的晚年带来无穷乐趣。”Emma对Azazel说。  
“没错，取之不尽，用之不竭。”俄罗斯人赞叹着点了头。

“我不是基佬！！！”  
“证明给我们看。”

当Charles Xavier与Erik Lehnsherr再次相遇的时候，是新片发布会，距离那张该死的“基佬？基佬！！！”头版过去不到五天。这五天期间里，双方都没有给对方拨过私人号码，他们心怀鬼胎又惴惴不安，既害怕接到那串烂熟于心的号码，又对那串号码没有出现感到生气和愤怒。  
“他怎么敢？！”Charles生气得团团转了，他才24岁，少年成名，当然没什么经验了，出现在头版什么的经验，该死的Erik Lehnsherr年长他三岁，不愿意屈尊降贵，多少指点自己一下这么复杂的情况，他又狡猾又麻烦又让人犯迷糊，他才不是什么大白鲨，他是一条丑陋的电鳗！  
此时此刻，我们的电鳗还不知道自己已经被骂成了电鳗。  
已经变成了电鳗的大白鲨先生，穿了一套万分迷人的三件套，戴着一顶深色礼帽和一副墨镜，笑得非常得体，出现在红毯上。  
Charles穿着更加迷人的三件套，把耳边的碎发别了别，像个万人迷——他本来就是万人迷！——也款款走上了红毯。  
演员们相互勾肩搭背、成双成对地走来又走去，他在心里祈祷不要碰到Erik，但如果只是一条头版就让他们形同陌路，反而只能坐实其名。现在，Erik也看到他了，他的神情毫无变化，看起来被那条愚蠢浮夸的头版困扰得三天都没睡好觉的只有自己似的！  
Erik迈着长腿走向小短腿，小短腿心里妒忌了一下，然后表情雀跃地和大长腿勾肩搭背了起来，面对着闪烁的荧光灯和照相机，还有无数粉丝的尖叫，狗仔的追问，记者们的——  
“请问你们是一对吗？”  
“请问你们是在约会吗？”  
“请问Charles先生你确实暗恋Erik吗？你觉得他是你的真命天子吗？”  
“周报上的图片全是真实的吗？”  
“Charles先生，你上个月真的有三次都住在Erik先生那吗？”  
“Erik！请问你夸’理想型男人就是Charles这样的’是否另有含意呢？”  
“你们会公开自己的性取向吗？”  
……  
他在一片嘈杂和混乱中听到最为离谱的问题是：  
“请问你们会考虑结婚吗？”  
这个问题太可怕了，Charles一边熟练地摆出最美丽的笑容和姿势，一边揽着白天也戴着墨镜好像瞎了一样的Erik——呃好像还有电影中其他演员们不过那真的不重要，一边心有余悸地想着，这问题，太可怕了。  
一直到发布会正式开始，他脑子里都是循环着那个高音女人的提问。  
就好像一只缩小版的Raven在自己脑子里，发出高亢的、坚定的、无休无止的、生生不息的灵魂拷问：  
“你是基佬吗？你爱上了Erik Lehnsherr吗？你们会结婚吗？”

Charles Xavier痛苦地呻吟了一声。  
Erik好奇地看到那个记者也好奇地瞪大了眼睛。  
Charles停了一会儿才继续解释：  
“……我不认为这两位男主角之间会发生不合理的、暴力的东西，实际上，很多东西并不该诉诸暴力，这也是我扮演的这位角色所主张的。情节的推动、人物塑造和感情张力的表达，并不来源于愤怒和紧张，而是来源于温情脉脉和真诚相待，改变总是无声无息又不可忽视的，我看到了导演剪辑的一些片段，非常荣幸的，我能告诉你的就是它们都美好得难以置信。”  
Erik感到自己的嘴唇上下两片开始自行翻飞，蹦出言语：“没错，就像是喝了一杯陈年威士忌，又下了一整晚国际象棋，外面下着雨，壁炉的木头在火焰中发出声音那样，温暖又恒久，感情就是这样培养的。”他看了眼Charles，意味深长地笑了笑。  
Charles和他对视了，也笑了。  
接着，Erik感到全场都安静地盯着自己。  
操，他说了什么些见鬼的玩意儿？！他必须挽救回来。  
“……就像是电影里所展现的那样，这一幕拍摄给我们都带来了非常深刻的感动，不仅仅因为没有什么台词，”这是个冷笑话，但Charles很捧场地笑了，那些记者也跟着笑了，Erik继续说，“更多的是在于，这是一种心灵上的沟通，一种真正意义上的灵魂和解，你们将会看到秉持着不同观念的角色们是如何在推心置腹的相处中摸索出求同存异的合作之路，他们的感情令人动容。”  
大家鼓了掌，他和Charles对视了一下，后者的耳朵尖有点发红，他没有太在意，然后他扭过头，对着镜头露出了标准的笑容：  
“欢迎来观看这部电影，它是无与伦比的杰作，我保证，你们将会看到与众不同的感情和令人难忘的细节。”

第二周的报纸很快印出来了。  
Emma把报纸放在Erik的面前，用一种不易觉察的幸灾乐祸的口气说：  
“能言善语的Erik Lehnsherr，你们的票房很不错。来看看新的报纸头版。”  
报纸头版是Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier的剧照，他们俩坐在温暖奢华的房间里，壁炉的木头在火焰中燃烧，他们俩身边各放了一杯陈年威士忌，国际象棋的布局也很有讲究，但更讲究的恐怕是两位男主演的对视。  
头版的加粗黑色字体是：  
“他们与众不同的感情！”

“操。”Charles Xavier盯着新鲜出炉的报纸，这么评价道。


	2. Chapter 2

“没有人会在意你是不是基佬。”Hank McCoy真心实意地劝说他的好朋友。  
“你的意思是说我的坚持毫无必要？”Charles瞪着Hank，“而且凭什么一直在说我痴痴地单恋着Erik Lehnsherr？好像我是个傻瓜，毫无魅力，只知道像愚蠢的高中女生似的，一个劲儿给心上人暗送秋波但心上人却爱上了隔壁班的啦啦队队长？”  
“呃，恕我直言，隔壁班的啦啦队队长，你是说Magda吗？她和Erik的吻戏是必要的，他们都是德国犹太人，上一代还都是纳粹手下的幸存者，多少总有惺惺相惜之情。”  
“我并不是在骂Magda，老天作证，她人真的很好！而且他们的吻戏是因为Magda马上要被吊死在广场上了，她的初吻还在嘴上，只是想完成一个心愿罢了。老天，那个角色当时都要死了，为什么我会不满男主角怜悯地吻她一下？”Charles不高兴地说，“我可是很有人道主义精神的。”  
“那你是在骂谁？Emma Frost，他的经纪人？你知道他们并没有一腿，而且他们经常意见不合，相互生气。”  
“但是他们的生气可不是真的要翻脸成仇，每次他们生气，Erik总会先低头承认Emma是对的，上次Emma那么刻薄评论他的记忆能力，Erik也没有说什么，只是一个人静静去了！”  
“一个人静静？”Hank怀疑地质问，“你是说他摔碎了一个玻璃杯并且摔门而去一夜无踪直到清晨才回来片场么？你知道多少人都很担心他的么？你知道制片人Scott都给我打了电话询问他的踪迹。”  
“他没有一去无踪，实际上，他确实很生气，他就去我那儿抽了会烟，喝了一些酒，冷静了一下，后来太晚了他也不方便回来，就在我那住了一晚。”  
“你们睡一起了？这事儿为什么我不知道！”  
“你在胡说什么？当然不了，别大惊小怪，只是收留一个没有去处的朋友罢了，”Charles辩解，“他很可怜地睡在我客厅的沙发上，但他个子太高了蜷着看起来很不舒服，所以我抱了两床被子。”  
“你们做了什么吗？”  
“当然没有，他倒头就睡了。他可是正人君子。”  
Hank不说话了。他盯着Charles，好像他是什么叛徒似的。  
Charles莫名其妙：“怎么了？你为什么这么看着我？到底发生了什么？”  
一直在角落安安静静的Raven怜悯地看着她的哥哥：  
“可怜的Charles，原来你真的就是在单恋。”  
Charles又要发火了，他看起来已经濒临爆炸的最终线。在这个时候，Raven一改日常嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺的样子，严肃而正直地劝告她哥哥：  
“或许你该和Erik聊聊。你们无话不谈，不是吗？但是面对这次沸沸扬扬的绯闻，我发现你们倒是心有灵犀地一起装聋作哑了。但装作什么都没有发生过，并不能意味着真的没有发生。这件绯闻已经严重影响到我们的工作和生活，看看Hank和我一天面对了多少个好奇你们私人关系的问题吧，你们必须得坐下聊聊了。”

“票房成绩非常好，”Emma高兴地挂断了Shaw的电话，公司的老板，真正意义上的Boss，“Shaw很满意，对你被传出柜的消息并没有多发表看法，但他隐晦地提了一下……”  
“他表达了他的同情么？这个恶棍终于也能说点人话了，我还以为这辈子他都狗嘴吐不出象牙呢。”  
“呃，实际上，他隐晦地表达了你的花边基佬新闻蛮不错的，对于行情和票房都呈现利好，他还挺支持你多利用这个难得一见的好机会。”  
Erik的额头暴绽青筋。他深呼一口气，在脑子里开始意淫如何把Sebastian Shaw给活活折磨死，最好额头正中间开钻，打个洞直通后脑勺。  
但无论他在脑子里幻想得多么恶毒和起劲儿，都不能改变现实。  
现实就是：  
“除了你们双方，我们真的觉得这次的绯闻还是挺不错的了，而且群众接受度很高。”  
“什么叫做除了我们双方？难道Charles对我作为他的绯闻男友感到很不满么？我究竟有什么让他不满的地方！”  
“……你看到了，”Azazel把手摊开，对着Emma不熟练地耸了耸肩，“这就是目前问题所在。”  
“或许你们该聊聊，平心静气，把一切都摊开来好好聊聊。他不调情的，你也不要故意唱走调的歌的，认真严肃地聊一聊。”Emma用一种无奈的口气告诉她的老大。

“好极了，干得漂亮，过几天就是Odinson的派对了，我想可以让他们坐在一旁好好聊聊，然后我们就可以直接下注了，现在赔率多少？”  
“哼，告诉你个好消息，七十九比零和七十九比零。”  
“什么意思？”  
“意思就是，”Raven没好气地压低嗓门电话着满腹困惑的Emma，“没人相信我哥哥不是基佬，也没一个人押注他是上面那个。”  
Emma彻底震惊了：“真令人感动，你居然也不押自己哥哥是上面那个。”  
“不要在乎这些小事，要知道连Hank都押在Erik那一边，这种时刻，感性是无法战胜理性的，”Raven不耐烦地回答她，“现在的问题就是，没一个人站在Charles那边，这个赌局就不成立啊！”  
“等等，我想或许有个人能站在你哥哥那边。”  
“很难想象亲妹妹都不看好的情况下他还能获得一枚宝贵的感情票。”  
“你问过Logan了么？你知道编剧他其实一直都和Erik不太对付，特别是Erik老临场发挥并拒不悔改，还在某次酒会上灌醉了Charles让他宿醉了整整一天之后，Logan就特别讨厌Erik了，就好像Erik是一只大灰狼，拐走了他的一只小兔子似的。”  
“啊哦。”Raven若有所思，“你说柯基犬我还能接受一点。”  
“……你和Charles真的有血缘关系么？”

制片人，Odinson家的长子Thor，宣布要请客吃饭，特别是在累得要命的宣传后，各个国家和地区的票房都取得了不俗的成绩，庆功和轻松几乎成了剧组首要任务。  
制片人在——“全都是自己人！”——的派对上兴高采烈地搂着他弟弟，也是这次电影的总导演，一个劲儿地向他祝贺和提出接下来的安排，好像他弟弟Loki才是说了算的那个。导演面对情绪激动的制片人也没什么表情，绿眼睛里全是狡黠和冷淡的目光，好像兄长是一种人肉沙发，只适合依靠和撒气，不存在平等对待的交流必要。  
接着，导演发现大家都缩在角落里，围绕着他的编剧在说什么，场面颇像是在聚众吸毒，考虑到中间的硬汉子编剧表情特别的正直、特别的沉痛，而其他群众则一脸亢奋和鬼鬼祟祟，而灯光闪烁的吧台只剩下两眼发直的Erik Lehnsherr和面容沉重的Charles Xavier。  
哦，还有一个一直在赞美弟弟的制片人哥哥。  
Loki的绿眼睛像只虎斑猫那样眯起来，丢下大块头哥哥，走向他的剧组。  
“天哪，弟弟，你不知道我有多高兴，作为你唯一的兄弟，我真的比谁都开心，那天我又看了一遍你导演的东西，简直是天才，难以相信我每次都被打动，你前途无量……嗯？弟弟？”制片人多愁善感地自己和自己干了一杯酒，才发现弟弟不见了。  
他调转了个脑袋，头顶上看不见的雷达天线把他也引导进了窃窃私语的剧组。  
“你们在干什么？”导演笑眯眯地问，声音亲切、和蔼。  
大家打了个寒噤，马上把坐在他们中间的Logan先生丢弃出来，他们围绕着编剧坐成一个圈，让不好惹的导演和摸不清状况的制片人的火力全集中在编剧身上。  
“……我们是在……”Logan要发挥自己的编剧天才了，但当他看到纤细苗条的导演那对闪烁如鬼火的绿眼睛，正在虎视眈眈着自己的时候，Logan感到暴躁不安，他的舌头不由自主地滚动起来。  
“我们在打两个赌注第一个赌注是Charles Xavier是不是基佬第二个赌注是Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr里谁是上面那个但现在赔率是七十九比零因为没有人相信Charles不是基佬也没有人相信Charles会是上面那个所以这个赌局无法成立但我觉得从Charles和Erik中选一个的话我还挺相信教授是上面的那个毕竟他们实在是太烦了老天作证我真的不想参加这个赌局。”  
大家面对Logan的招供统一地目瞪口呆。  
“什么？你们居然拿同事的私生活来赌博？”这是脑子还比较清醒的制片人的义正严辞。  
Loki阴鸷地瞪了眼他哥哥。  
他哥哥马上不说话了。  
Loki的绿眼睛转了两圈，好像玻璃球在凉水中滚动那样：“第一个赌注可以作废了，因为明显你也不相信他不是基佬；第二个赌注……为什么一定要把对象限定在Erik Lehnsherr？”  
“导演，你可以回头看看他们。”  
Odinson兄弟俩一起回了头看了看吧台，然后把头掉了回来。  
“我参加，现在是八十比零。”导演飞快地说。  
“八十一比零吧。”制片人犹豫地说，他弟弟似笑非笑地看了他一眼。  
“你们就没有一个人相信查查么？”Logan几乎是悲愤地说，他一定被不怀好意的Raven灌了太多酒，“你们也不是不知道片场里每次Erik演的那个混帐老是陷入’我是谁，我在哪儿，发生了什么’这种不成熟状态里，都是教授把他拯救出来的么？我赌Charles！”  
“成交！”Emma飞快地说。  
“等你酒醒了，”副导演Scott同情地对编剧说，“你会后悔到想挺尸的。”

“我相信我们需要坐下来坦诚相待地聊一聊。”  
“我们之前难道不是坦诚相待吗？”  
“不要咬文嚼字，Erik，你知道那不是我的意思。”  
“那我就不知道会是什么意思了，教教我？教授？”  
“别这样喊我，”Charles笑得头都低下去了，他看着杯子里的柠檬片，柠檬片怎么会是蓝绿色的呢？好像某人的眼睛，又酸又甜的，柠檬，“你知道你这样非常混蛋，那篇报道你看了没有？别跟我装傻，他们都说我是花花公子四处调情的那个，我要是说出真相谁都会大吃一惊。”  
“那我可要非常伤心了，你可从来没有跟我调情过。”  
“哦，那你希望吗？”  
“很难说，”Erik抿了抿嘴，尽量不要露出全部的牙齿，他知道灯光反射下自己的白牙，未必会有精心打光的摄影师拍出来的那么上相，他不太想吓坏一个软软的冒酒气的Charles，“我都非常伤心了，还抱着希望，万一你要是再让我伤心呢？也许下次头版头条就是Erik死于心碎了。”  
“哦，那这样或许还坐实了那条绯闻呢。”  
“那条绯闻我尽力装作没有看到，我知道你也是这样想的。”  
“是的，我们总能想到一处去，我亲爱的朋友，我不愿意让那些捕风捉影的八卦绯闻破坏我们的关系和感情。”  
“你觉得那会破坏我们的感情？”Erik突然感觉有点焦躁，不愉快，这种感觉类似于在片场看到Charles在导演组精心指挥下亲吻上Moira小姐的时刻，他有点儿想砸东西并摔门而去，但……他们是成年人了，就像Emma说的，要克制住自己。  
“不然呢？就像你对Emma说的那样，你不是基佬。实际上……我对这场风波感到非常抱歉，我的朋友，要知道它一定给你带去了很多麻烦，实际上……”Charles一直盯着玻璃杯中的柠檬片，越说越不知道自己在说什么，也没有看到他的朋友越发铁青的面色。  
“哦Charles，你对所有的一切感到抱歉？那你真是自大到令我吃惊。”Erik丢下这句话走了。  
所有人面面相觑，看着他们的两位男主演在勾肩搭臂亲密无间后，有一位突然翻脸并走人，而另一位坐在吧台上像是愣住了，等到Erik跨出门外才回过神追了出去，可惜传来摩托的发动声彰显着今晚没有和解的可能性了。  
他们追出去，发现Charles呆呆地站在大雨中望着某个方向，然后他推开众人，回到吧台，撬开一瓶酒，对着嘴巴灌了一口。

“我要阉了你！”当Raven照顾淋雨酗酒而发烧的Charles时，她的愤怒让她壮起胆子打电话给罪魁祸首Erik，“你知道Charles在雨中站了多久么？他还因为你的无情无义而酗酒，又在大雨中走回去，现在他在发烧说糊话！等他病好了，你马上打电话给他认错！不然我就阉了你！”  
Erik阴沉沉地挂了电话。  
他回到工作室，对在筛选新一轮剧本的助理和经纪人说：“我不明白，他既然要跟我划清界限，那为什么又要上演这种苦肉计？好像是我抛弃了他似的！”  
Emma研究了一会儿他的脸色，用一种悲天悯人的口气说：  
“可怜的Erik，听起来你跨越了性向认知障碍，承认自己确实是失恋了。”  
他愣住了。

剧组的人都在懊悔这一切，但Logan知道了后忍不住暗地里长舒一口气，尽管他非常同情Charles也非常鄙夷Erik的言行，但酒醒了之后，他真的以为自己会赔到裤子都穿不上了呢。


	3. Chapter 3

Charles病了快两天，仍然没有好。Erik扔下工作撒腿跑向Charles的公寓，没有理会经纪人的要阉割他的威胁和咆哮。  
考虑到Charles这边的Raven也宣布过要阉割他，他在去Charles那的时候先打了一通电话——毫无意义，女人的尖音怒吼几乎能干掉每一个重金属死亡乐队——但他贴心地带了礼物，他知道比年轻的Charles Xavier更加年轻的Raven Xavier，归根到底，只是个孩子罢了。  
Emma在无法阻止Erik的行为后给Raven通风报信。  
“你觉得他们会和好么？”Raven忧心忡忡地说，“你不知道Charles说起胡话来多可怕，连他小时候特别喜欢穿女装都跟我说了，天哪，他以前还跟我说他三十岁之后要蓄大胡子，我就知道他天生是个演员。”  
“所以你就和我分享了这个Charles Xavier有过一点点女装癖的小爱好？”Emma耐心地安慰她，“我打赌他们会和好的，说不定下次头版就是他们要结婚了。”  
“我不会跟你赌的。”Raven坚定地说，“还有，别告诉任何人Charles小时候喜欢穿女孩子衣服。不然我也阉了你。”

Raven以一种不可能是女人会有的力气拉开公寓大门，她愤怒地盯着穿了一身休闲装的Erik。  
“你这个——哦！这是什么！别想贿赂我！”  
Raven把糊在身上的礼物抓在手里，盯着看了一会，Erik趁机溜进他们的公寓，Raven还在盯着包装说明，她把门关上了。  
Hank坐在客厅的沙发上，显然一直在照料Charles的主力军并不是Raven。他戴着口罩，瞥了一眼让老大生病感冒说了一晚胡话的罪魁祸首。  
“他怎么样？他在哪儿？”  
Hank不理他。  
“回答我！他在哪儿！”  
“四个房间都在这个屋子里，你有心情大可四处转一下总能发现他。别指望任何人都会像Charles、Emma和Azazel那样对你有应必求，我们总是希望客人能礼貌一点。实际上，是你导致了这一切，然后留给我们收拾烂摊子，可怜的Charles。”  
Erik瞪着他，好像Hank一夜之间长了两个头似的。他的心虚和不安有点放大。  
“我……我很抱歉，但我和Charles的事情，是我们的私事。”  
“我理解，”Hank长长地吐出一口气，看上去他也没那么强硬了，“只是他现在不可能找你算帐或者你们好好聊聊，Charles还在高烧，可能今晚或者明晚就能退下去，他拒绝去医院，也拒绝喝感冒灵，一直在说胡话，但没有转成肺炎的迹象。他最近正好没什么通告要跑，公司本准备让他休息一下，结果他先是喝了酒，然后淋雨，再回去喝了酒，又在大雨中走了回来，并洗了冷水澡。”  
Erik感觉心脏被一只手紧紧地抓住了，那只手上长着尖利的指甲，刺进他的心房，流出鲜血。  
“虽然你们现在没法交流，”Raven从他身后走向Hank，握住她心力交瘁的男朋友的手，“但或许你可以留下来照顾他一晚，盯着他，喝完今晚的感冒灵，明天早上再喊醒他喝一次，他如果没有睡着就不准他爬出被窝，听他的胡言乱语并不要刺激他就行，”金发的姑娘耸耸肩，“如果你真的想和他和好，照顾他一次试试，何况他这样全怪你。我和Hank上周还预约了一家餐厅，你能照顾Charles的话，我们也可以出去透透气。”  
他点了点头。  
“哦对了，”Hank都踏出门了，Raven才像想起什么似的回头警告Erik，“我哥哥生病的时候容易说胡话，你听着就行，可别说出去了，比如他小时候喜欢穿女装，小小的性别认知障碍什么的。”  
Erik半张着嘴看着大门关上。  
Hank忧虑地说：“我可真不知道你究竟跟几个人都抱怨过这个了，这真的没什么。”  
“其实我觉得更可怕的是，”Raven毫不客气，“他明明扫平了性别认知障碍，但怎么会在成人期里有性向认知障碍呢！”

这是Erik第一次真正意义上踏入Charles的私人空间，他一边告诉自己放轻松，一只软趴趴生病的小卷毛蓝眼睛是不会吃了自己的，一边同手同脚地打开了Charles卧室门。这个黑色的卧室热度明显高于客厅。  
他摸索进去，点了一盏昏暗的床头灯，他坐在床边，盯着床上隆起的一团，往上看是一个棕色的卷毛，湿乎乎地粘着，有节奏的呼吸声让人知道这团毛物仍然安详。  
他把手伸进卷毛和被子的缝隙，挖出了Charles的脸。他盯着他看了一会儿，摸了摸额头，给他换了个毛巾，坐在一边开始神游天际。他盯着又热又红的Charles开始胡思乱想，从“他的眼睛必因酒红润，他的牙齿必因奶白亮”再到“我兄约拿单哪，我为你悲伤”，然后想到“他又与众弟兄亲嘴，抱着他们哭”，再想到“押沙龙来见王，在王面前俯伏于地，王就与押沙龙亲嘴”，再到“愿他用口与我亲嘴，因你的爱情比酒更美”，再到“你向我发的爱情奇妙非常，过于妇女的爱情”……啊？  
等等，等一下，什么？他为什么会想到这些？爱情比酒更美？爱情？过于妇女的爱情？谁？和谁？啊？奇妙非常？他明明只是放掉经纪人的鸽子前来照看生病发烧的Xavier啊？  
还没有等Erik想明白为什么生病的Xavier会让他从神的创世纪一路联想到雅歌和诗篇，Charles的咳嗽声和他闪亮的蓝眼睛让神游天际的Erik回到地球。  
小卷毛看上去监视着Erik有一阵子了，热气熏得他红通通的，也熏得Erik脸红通通的。  
该死的热气，Erik想。

Erik板着脸逼迫Charles喝完一杯感冒灵，Charles无力抵抗只能板着脸，Erik测了测他的体温，把额头贴近软绵绵的Xavier的额头，当他和对方潮湿的脑门紧密相贴时，他感到一种不必要的快乐和紧张，接着他发现自己特别想亲一下Charles的嘴巴。  
他制止了这个冲动，轻手轻脚把Charles放回被子里去了。他想到年幼的Charles男扮女装的样子，忍不住笑了，那一定非常好看。  
他不知道自己什么时候开始特别关注Charles，恐怕远比他意识到的要早。见鬼，他当真了。可惜Charles，年轻又貌美的Charles Xavier，为什么要爱上他呢？他不过是荧幕上一个人见人爱的角色，他知道自己私下有多无聊。当Emma告诉他他们的绯闻上了头条，他内心的窃喜很快被随后而来的失落压得喘不过气来。  
他告诉Charles他的体温正在下降，明天起来他就会痊愈了。  
Charles哼了一声，看上去格外的郁郁寡欢。

蓝眼睛和绿眼睛相互瞪着。  
水汪汪的蓝眼睛先说话了，他清了清嗓子，哪怕他清嗓子清到对面的那个几乎要慌乱地报警了，他嗓子仍然嘶哑得好像一百年没吃人的老巫婆，Charles只好自暴自弃：“看到你真意外，我的朋友。如果你还认为我可以这么喊你。”  
老天，为什么自己一开口就要像个怨妇？  
他决定自我挽救一下：“当然我不是在讥讽你，考虑到上次见面你的反复无常和对我的无礼指责。”  
Erik沉默了一下，羞愧地说：“……这……我宁愿你在讥讽我。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……这或许能说明我们之间仍有挽回余地。”  
“挽回余地？你以为你随便过来照顾了我一晚，我就会装作失忆，对之前的一切都无动于衷了么？”Charles突然激动起来，但他尚未病愈，因此即便情绪激动，看起来也是一只软绵绵的猫咪在嗷呜，尽管他自认为自己义正严辞到是一头不容侵犯的雄狮，“我很抱歉我们上了头条，以一种你不乐意见到的情况，我知道你和Emma和Azazel和Raven和Hank和很多很多人都说过，你不是基佬，虽然你没有跟我说过这些，但我也知道我们是不可能的，那张报纸一定给你带来很大麻烦，可无论如何，Erik，我从来没有想到你会那样说我！”  
“你凭什么就能断定我们不可能？”Erik活了二十七年，没有一刻如当下一样机智敏捷地能快速抓住重点和漏洞。  
“……抱歉？”Charles呆呆地看着他。  
“我很抱歉我曾经对你说的那些话，但我拒绝把它们收回，因为它们深深地伤过我的心，你不该对一切感到抱歉，这场风波也不是由你负责。实际上，如果一场八卦就能破坏关系，那这关系也太不牢靠了。我以为我们都对彼此非常有信心。”  
“我当然……我当然对你有信心。”  
Erik等了一会，没有等到下文，忍不住冲床上那个露出半张脸的小个子扬起了眉毛：“然后呢？”  
Charles看着灯光下的Erik，他发现自己看过很多个Erik，杂志海报和报纸头版的，喝多酒大笑或者沉浸在工作中皱着眉头的，派对上愿赌服输穿着亮片裙子橘色假发的，时差中在黑夜里吐出一圈又一圈的烟雾的，因为呛水被Charles紧紧勒住捞出海面的，拍摄中根据剧本对着自己潸然泪下的，他明知道那是安排好的情节，但仍然忍不住为之心碎。  
Charles记得丝毫末节，知道每一刻自己的心跳如潮起落的吸引力缘由。  
他对自己当然没有信心了，他可没办法说对自己有信心，铁石心肠、木头脑袋的Erik怎么会明白呢？他也只好大吼自己不是基佬，这一切都是痴心妄想。  
他把露出来的半张脸也缩进被子，团成了一个闷热的团子。  
“Charles？”

Erik担心Charles把自己闷坏了，他半个身子糊在Charles的床上，想要把被子从Charles的头上扒掉，Charles的力气突然变得很大，他拉着被子坚决不露出自己的脸。  
Erik轻声说：“我们慢慢聊好吗？你知道我对你的指责并不是真心的，我很抱歉让你淋雨了，我对一切都很抱歉，该死的报纸，该死的狗仔，怎么办呢，我们就是这一行的人，我们就是这样的人啊。但是我对你有信心，我永远的朋友。”  
被子里传来一个闷闷的声音：“……不。”  
“什么不？”  
“我对自己可没有信心。”  
“Charlie？”  
“我对自己不想和你成为他们八卦的那种关系这件事并没有信心。”  
Erik的脑子好像卡住了，有什么把他的脑筋一下子剪短了。他喷着粗重的喘气瞪着露了一点点棕色卷毛的团子：“你说过你不是基佬。”  
“很抱歉我的朋友，我对这个也没有信心。”  
“……你为什么不早说？”  
“……？！”被子里的团子好像惊呆了，脑子也卡住了，一下子不动弹了。  
“把你的被子给我掀开。”Erik用一种接近恫吓的口气命令道。  
“为什么？我不想看见你，请你离开。这一切都是误会，都是笑话。”  
“因为我想吻你，我想吻你这不是笑话也不是误会也不是什么狗屁的赌约，我只想吻你，此时此刻，马上。”  
Charles马上把被子掀掉了，露出了红通通的脸和含泪的眼睛：“我生病了，会传染给你。”  
Erik用一种他自己也不知道多温柔的眼神看着卷毛团子，喃喃说道：“好的，好的。”  
他准备吻下去。  
“咣！”

“呃……我们马上走。我和Hank吃完饭想回来看看你们怎么样了……现在，呃，我们马上走。你们继续，祝你们好运！”踮着脚站在门口的Raven在按捺不住的兴奋中不小心踢到了一瓶酒瓶，在黑暗中发出惊天响声，她的偷窥行径当场暴露，连带着暴露的还有跟在她身后鬼鬼祟祟一脸尴尬的Hank。  
“滚！！！”

“天哪！亲眼所见！”Raven兴奋地和Emma说，“太好了！Charles干得漂亮！生病的时候也能让Erik不顾他喝了感冒灵还能去亲他！我怀疑他们会结婚！”  
“太好了，Logan知道么？先别告诉他，我们可以进行下一个赌注了。”  
“他们会不会结婚？”  
“不，他们什么时候会结婚。”

一年后。  
Logan收到请柬的时候明确表示他绝对不会送出任何礼物，Logan又高兴又好笑地看了眼那个别出心裁的请柬——由报纸头版拼凑而成，从“基佬？基佬！！！”到“他们与众不同的感情！”  
再到“私会一夜，Erik亲自买药”再到“高调晒恩爱！分手是传言？”，然后是“戒指？！？！”，以及本周的“结婚！！”。Logan小心翼翼地收好请柬，他瞪了一眼得意洋洋的Erik和喜气洋洋的Charles，气馁地嘟囔着：“祝福你们啊，该死，接下来我大概整整一年都不会舍得买一条新裤子了！”


	4. 番外 夫夫相性五十问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有几位姑娘问了会不会有番外，想到一个很早时期曾流行过的夫夫相性一百问，由于一百问实在是太多了，我就写了五十问。因为我个人不接受rps的，所以我是刻意回避掉了一些真人演员的梗。不知道这会不会让大家能接受……总之希望你们喜欢：）

1 请问您的名字？  
Erik：Erik Lehnsherr。  
Charles：Charles Xavier。

2 年龄是？  
Erik：31。  
Charles：27，过完今年九月就是28啦！

3 性别是？  
Erik：男。你们做这些提问的时候，就不会多花五分钟提前了解一下对被提问者的基本信息吗？五分钟！  
Charles：男。Erik，耐心。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
Erik：一般。  
Charles：我想不坏。说“好”的话有自我表扬的嫌疑。  
Erik：你的好性格是真实，才不是什么傲慢的谎话。

5 对方的性格？  
Erik：完美。  
Charles：瑕不遮瑜，我想。  
Erik：那是什么意思？  
Charles：意思就是，你偶尔会激动、急躁、傲慢，但那会让你显得更像一个真人。有时候你特别完美，我经常怀疑你是不是真实存在的。  
Erik：太巧了，我也经常怀疑你是不是一个真实的人。我试图从你身上找出任何毛病，但很明显，我找不到。有时候我经常怀疑自己是不是在做梦，毕竟你如此完美，还愿意选择和我在一起。有时候我都很难忍受我自己。  
Charles：哦，亲爱的！  
（Charles附身亲吻了一下他的丈夫，想离身的时候被Erik揪住衣服领子，得到了一个旁若无人的回吻。Charles脸红扑扑地坐回自己的椅子上，试图把笑藏起来，对着提问者抿着嘴。）  
（Erik没这么甜心，他瞪着笔者，那意思很明显就是：“让我们快把这个蠢问题环节解决掉然后让我和我丈夫安静地过二人世界。”）

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
Erik：一个碍事家伙的私人派对，那真的是Tony Starker做的唯一好事啦。  
Charles：别这样说，Tony是个好人，他只是有时候性格过于活泼，那是因为他太才华横溢罢了。  
（Erik耸了耸肩，没有回嘴。）

7 对对方的第一印象？  
Erik：惊人的蓝眼睛，比电影里看到的更惊人。  
Charles：他看上去真生气，真可怕，他的腰可真细。  
Erik（得意地撇了撇嘴）：我生气的样子一定很难看，把你吓着了，不然你不会这么多年都还记得我生气的样子。  
Charles（侧过头仔细地看了眼他的丈夫）：不，亲爱的，当时那么的人都喝多了，笑着和跳舞的，只有你看上去特别清醒，特别不高兴，又特别生机勃勃。我想让你开心起来。  
Erik：你确实做到了。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
Erik：很多吧。  
（“请具体一下？比如说？”）  
Erik（瞪着笔者）：比如说？这有什么好比如的？比如说我最喜欢Charles喝多的时候被我扛到家里，一边不让我脱他的毛衣外套一边哭着说：“请你走开！我要Erik，Erik在哪里？我要我的丈夫！”这样的？  
Charles：Erik！  
Erik：该你了，Charles。聊聊看你最喜欢我哪点？  
Charles：你非要在这个时候混账吗？  
Erik：Charles。  
Charles（第一次瞪着他的丈夫）：好吧……我最喜欢这家伙，在我宿醉的第二天清晨也要坚持吻我，哪怕我没有刷牙，嘴里像是塞了一只死耗子。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
Erik：对所有人都特别好，心很柔软。哪怕Emma，我的经纪人，一个利欲熏心的可怕女人，就是她允许你来采访我们的，哪怕Emma用高跟鞋打我的头，Charles都不会真的责备她。  
Charles：他偶尔会耍混帐的时候。  
Erik：我什么时候混账了？  
Charles：比如你回答上个问题的时候。Emma用高跟鞋打你是因为你忘了和Sebastian的见面。  
Erik：哼，我是故意的。  
（Charles无奈地看了看Erik，摇头笑着示意提问继续。）

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
Erik：好到我愿意跪下求婚。  
Charles：以及我答应。  
Erik（骄傲地挺了挺胸脯）：好到他答应并愿意和我结婚。  
Charles：并且希望和对方一直到老。  
（Erik马上起身捏过Charles的下巴，亲吻他。Charles闭上眼也回吻他。）  
（笔者：……好吧。等你们吻够，先生们。）

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
Erik：Charles。  
Charles：Erik。  
（笔者：就这样？没有特别一点的？）  
Erik（傲慢地撇撇嘴）：那是我们二人世界的事情，我才不想把床上故事分享给你们。  
Charles（红得要冒烟了）：Erik！不准这样！  
（Charles一直在笑，很明显，他并不是真的想责备他。）  
Raven：哦，这个问题，我有话要说，闭嘴，你们两个蠢货，我忍你们很久了！我告诉你（金发姑娘转向提问者），这两个蠢货经常不分场合进行调情，有次我在他们的化妆间外听到我的姐夫，没错，就是这位不苟言笑、严厉冷酷的绿眼睛高领衫帅哥，用一种高中老师哄骗青春期女生的下流口气说：“小乖乖，我的好女孩儿，你会听我的话吗。”你知道我这个16岁毕业，拿了好几个博士学位的温文尔雅的哥哥怎么回应的吗？Charles他居然说：“先生，我的好先生——”  
Erik&Charles：“上帝啊！Raven！”  
（然后Raven就被Hank拖下去了。）  
Charles：虽然我不知道她怎么进来的，不过，谢谢你Hank。  
Hank：不用谢，Charles，希望你以后要注意言行，那次我们大家被你们关在外门，都有点尴尬。  
Emma：化妆间隔音效果很不错，虽然我在外面试图录音，但都很模糊。  
Erik：什么？！

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
Erik：说真的吗？  
Charles：那你还是不要回答了。  
Erik：那我们回家仔细探讨这个好问题。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
Erik：猫咪。  
Charles：狼狗。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
Erik：狼狗。  
Charles：……。  
Erik：说啊，Charles。  
Charles：绿宝石，和他的眼睛很相衬。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
Erik：Charles。  
Charles：Erik。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
Erik：Emma用高跟鞋打我头的时候他都在一旁笑。  
Charles：非要让我穿女装进行角色扮演。  
Erik：你乐在其中，每次都演得很好。

17 您的毛病是？  
Erik：可能有时候过于武断专横了，固执，不善解人意，有时候对Charles都显得耐心不足，粗暴而傲慢。  
Charles：为Erik伤心又不愿意表达自己的想法，会破罐子破摔地醉酒。

18 对方的毛病是？  
Erik：宁可一个人偷偷醉酒也不愿意来找我，而且我每次犯浑，他总是第一个宽容我的，这让我经常有恃无恐。他总是把人都想得太好，他就是太纯洁了。  
Charles：闷声不响偷偷把我的酒窖搬空了，以至于最近一次吵架我坐在空荡荡的酒窖里睡了大半夜，最后被他抱回房间里去了。那么多好酒！我是说！Erik，那么多好酒！  
Erik：这就是为什么。

19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
Erik：一个人偷偷伤心，并且总是无理由原谅不可原谅的家伙，并在我生气准备修理那些混账的时候，他会拉住我。  
Charles：过去的事情就让它过去，别再想那些了。  
Erik：这就是他每次拉住我时的台词。  
Charles（大笑）：他经常不会听我的劝，这就是让我感觉不快的来源。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
Erik：不听他的劝。  
Charles：让他听我的劝。  
（他们开始亲吻。好吧，让我们耐心等他们亲完。）

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
Erik：如你所见。  
Charles：我想不用我说了。

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
Erik：他家。  
Charles：餐厅。等等，Erik，你不能把我生病的那次当作约会。  
Erik：我看不出那有什么不算的，不相干的人被我轰走了，只有你和我，解开心结，一切豁然开朗。  
Charles：那次当然印象深刻，但那不算正式约会。正式约会是我们偷偷去一家小餐厅的那个。  
Erik：好吧，如果你坚持的话，我可是把我们每次的相处都当成正式约会来看待的。  
Charles：即便你有时候会戴着一个紫色摩托头盔来找我？  
Erik：我看不出那个东西哪儿不好了，非常漂亮！它是Sebastian Shaw干过的唯一好事，送了我那个。  
Charles：……这是我对Sebastian感到愤怒的唯一原因。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
Erik：妙不可言。  
Charles：没错。

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
Erik：他生病后来快好了，我上床抱着他一起休息到他病好，他一直想把我踹下去。  
Charles：我怕传染给你。而且，正式约会的话，每次吃饭都很愉快，没曝光之前必须躲躲藏藏是唯一的困扰。

25 经常去的约会地点？  
Erik：我要是说了，岂不是没多久那些好地方就被狗仔包围了，那我们还去散什么心啊？  
Charles：海滩。就说这么多。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
Erik：房间外的礼物和房间内的礼物都一应俱全。  
Charles（红着脸）：你就不能不犯浑吗？Erik，这是访谈！  
（笔者：Charles，你会做什么准备呢？）  
Charles：买他需要的，给他他期待的。  
（Erik Lehnsherr笑了一下，嘴巴裂得很大，他望着Charles，用一种不怀好意的笑容。这让Charles脸更红了。）

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
Erik：他。  
Charles：我。

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
Erik：他的劝说我都会听。  
Charles：会努力比他多活一天。  
（Erik陷入了沉默，气氛突然有点沉重，接着这位“大白鲨”拉过Charles亲吻了起来。他用手指摩挲着“万人迷”的嘴角。哇哦，传说中的二人世界。）  
（笔者：……真的很想结束提问访谈。  
Emma：不行。继续给我问。我还指望这场提问的钱呢！）

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
Erik：当然。  
Charles：爱。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
Erik：你并不孤单，留下来，我爱你。  
Charles：哦，真可爱，他对我说“不！”的时候我最没辙。  
（Erik大笑起来。）

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
Erik：我就杀了对方。  
Charles：我提醒过你，不要过激，这样并不好。呃，我不会怀疑我的爱人，但变心？他最好没有。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
Erik：他干什么我都会原谅，变心是个太可怕的灾难，我觉得这个不会发生。如果他真的变心了，我会特别痛苦，但仍然原谅他。  
Charles：我的答案一样。但我不会变心，我对Erik也有足够的信心。  
（又是一个漫长的亲吻。先生们，你一个已经三十岁，一个也快要三十岁了！）

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
Erik：打电话，马上去他所在的地方，我很怕出什么岔子。  
Charles：打电话，把他大骂一顿。

35 对方性感的表情？  
Erik：骂我的样子。  
Charles：担心我的样子。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
Erik：骑在我身上的时候。  
Charles：……。  
Erik：我替他回答一下：骑在我身上喵喵叫的时候。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
Erik：早上醒来他埋在我怀里并拖着我希望我也赖床的时候。  
Charles：他就真的不早起跑步，抱着我一起赖床直到我再次入睡。

39 曾经吵架么？  
Erik：当然。  
Charles：太正常了。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
Erik：很多事情吧。重点不是吵了什么，而是我们总会和好。  
Charles：有时候给猫咪喂了太多吃的，有时候不听我的话，和别的人起争执并差点拿钢棍揍了对方，或者教训我多久要洗一次碗，钥匙要放在哪儿才方便，看了书和碟子要放回原位……太多了。  
Erik：别的我不说，“和别的人起争执并差点拿钢棍揍了对方”这个，你是说那个长得怪里怪气有埃及人血统的家伙吗？他看上去就不怀好意，一脸猥琐下流地觊觎你。  
Charles：好了，亲爱的。你怎么知道人家就想干什么呢？他不过是过来讨杯酒喝罢了。  
Erik：哼，你总是把人想得很好！那混账绝对该被我揍死，因为我就是这么搭讪你的！

41 之后如何和好？  
Erik：做爱。  
Charles：……做爱之前我们会试图沟通和讲道理，把一切铺开，好好聊聊。  
Erik：成功和失败的几率基本对半，但我不想让他离开，所以我就会用力亲吻他。  
Charles：然后我们就会……好吧，有时候我确实比较心软，看到他那样，我没有办法真的发火。

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
Erik：我才不相信转世，我只想过好这辈子。  
Charles：我也是。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
Erik：每时每刻。  
Charles：没错。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
Erik：希望每一个白天睁开眼看到的就是他，为此我愿意听他所有的劝说。  
Charles：容忍他搬空我的酒窖，并带着我一起锻炼，满足他各种各样的想法。  
（Erik突然怪笑了一下。）

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
Erik：有次我们吵得很厉害，他打了我一拳，并且差不多一个礼拜都不允许我抱着他睡觉。我那时候真的以为要完了。  
Charles：他去剧组拍摄，一个礼拜没有和我联系，一个礼拜！我是说！整整七天，像是消失了一样，我以为被抛弃的是我。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
Erik：没什么花能和他相比。  
Charles：玫瑰。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
Erik：有。  
Charles：有。

48 您的自卑感来自？  
Erik：说起来非常奇怪，我的自卑感来源于他是如此的完美，以至于我经常怀疑自己配不上他，这让我沮丧，但我的骄傲也来源于他，想到我的Charles如此完美，但他仍然一往深情地爱着我，这也让我感到和骄傲。所以我经常在这两种情绪里切换。  
（Charles怜爱地看着Erik，这大概是此次访谈提问中大白鲨先生说得最多的一次回答了，多么令人动容啊，所以Charles拉过他的丈夫进行了一个亲吻并发出了一声不雅的呻吟。笔者等了一阵子才等到这对低调不爱曝光的明星夫夫情绪平和。）  
Charles：嗯，我想，我的自卑感是来源于我之前生气有时候会借助于酒精，但我几次喝多了真的挺糟糕的，我就非常担心Erik会受不了我的样子离我而去，我真实的形象和我在荧幕上有着足够的区别，我并不是我演出的那些角色中的任何一个，实际上我觉得生活里我也并不算是一个好好丈夫，我有时候被惯坏了……会缺少一点生活料理能力，之前是我的保姆和经纪人，现在是Erik了，我很担心他对我会失望，因此看到他把我们私人生活打理得面面俱到，每次都把酒醉的我带回去，我经常会陷入一种焦虑里。  
Erik：我并不爱你荧幕的角色，只是你本人罢了。我们都不是完美的。接受这一点就行，尽管在我心里，你永远可爱。  
Charles：我想我们会在以后的生活里尽量减少对方和自己的焦虑感，没有一种婚姻是一帆风顺的，对吧？  
Erik：没错，反正我们结婚了。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
Erik：你以为我们为什么会坐在这里接受这些打听个人隐私的问题？  
Charles：当然是公开的。  
Emma：那是因为他们出了一个我们无法拒绝的高价啊，亲爱的。  
Erik：你信不信你再出现搅浑水，我就告诉Shaw你最近特别闲并且又换了个新的私人号码？

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
Erik：这难道不是天经地义的吗？  
Charles：这当然是天经地义的。

感谢Erik Lehnsherr先生和Charles Xavier先生能在百忙中接受本次的提……他们又在亲吻了。  
谢谢大家的观看。


End file.
